


Just Two Words

by WriteWhenYouCan



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWhenYouCan/pseuds/WriteWhenYouCan
Summary: This is what is going to happen. He won't accept any other outcome. Clay will be back with them. Post 3x17. Spoiler for 3x18
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Just Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Again, very new to this writing thing. Please bear with me. Any mistake is mine. Not a native English speaker you next time !

_COP Redding has been attacked._

_COP Redding has been attacked._

_COP Redding has been attacked._

The base where he sent Clay has been attacked.

The kid he just got back from an almost career-ending injury is on a base under attack.

_He has to be okay. Please let him be okay. Or he'll never forgive himself._

While flying to the camp, Jason can't stop the mantra.

He was pissed when Clay told him, or rather confessed he accepted Lindell offer. He reacted with anger, he didn't think it through. When he went to back to his bunk after watching Clay leave, he found it.

A letter. _From him. Clay._

Not even a long letter. Just two words.

**I'm sorry**

Damn it kid. Sorry for what ? For dreaming for a better life for his brothers. When he thinks about their argument, Clay didn't talk about himself. He could have. He has been badly injured last year. But no he talked about those who died here, in J-Bad. And he was right, a look at Trent arm is enough to ask yourself if it was worth it.

When they get his boy back, they will need to have a conversation, a big one. The one you have around beers and no disturbance. There has to be a way to know what is really behind his decision. He connected fast with the ambassador and the story going out may have been the final straw.

Last year he was committed to the team, sleeping in the cage, « _**5 guys around me in one beating heart**_ ». And now he's ready to leave ? He knows a lot happened during Clay's recovery, the fact he shut everyone out was a big evidence of his despair. But he hopes he'll understand whatever is going through Clay mind right now. But most of all he hopes he'll have the opportunity to have this conversation.

He may need a word with Lindell too. Since his arrival, he tried to separate his team. Telling him to think of stepping back from the team, sending Sonny to Texas, and now this proposition with Clay. What is his real motive ? He misses Harrington. At least the guy was direct with him. He's the one who called him when Ray was ready to leave Bravo for Charlie. He didn't learn it from somebody else. He deserves to be in the conversations if Lindell plans to tear his team appart. For a second he wonders if the guy didn't make a pact with Shaw. They already dodged a bullet from this one but it seems it won't happen a second time. Hence why he needs to talk with Clay.

But for that he needs to find him. So far there isn't any trace of him or anyone else who made it out of the base. Not a big surprise here, he trained him well. If rebels were after them, they needed to be invisible. Davis is looking for them with ISR but so far no luck. And with the enemy who may be inside the base or find a radio they need to be radio silent. To give any information who could lead them to the men and kill them ? No it won't happen. They will find Clay and any other survivor. But they need to be smart. To think like Clay would. That kid was always thinking 10 steps ahead which can be exhausting but now if it can save lives he won't mind it.

So for now they're flying, in direction of COP Redding, because it needs to be secured. And then they will find a way to get everyone back safe. And only then, they will have a conversation with Clay.

Yes, this is what is going to happen. He won't accept any other outcome. Clay will be back with them.

_Affect what you control, the rest will take care of itself._

And please let us find a solution before Sonny discover it.


End file.
